


Random Tumblr Ficlets

by blakefancier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a post of the tumblr fliclets that aren't Steve/Howard.</p><p>Leavemeattheasylum  asked for Steve/Bucky or Steve/Bucky/Natasha in a non-powered universe where they find out Skinny!Steve has cancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve doesn't tell them, though he knows he should. He just doesn't want to hurt them. He doesn't want to see Natasha go cold and silent. He doesn't want to watch Bucky rage at the top of his lungs, slamming doors.

Steve just wants to lie between them at night, feeling warm and safe, ignoring the doctor's words. He doesn't want to acknowledge that the cancer has come back, that it's spread, that his chances…

He just wants a day, a week, a month, a goddamn lifetime where everything goes right and he can be with the people he loves. 

Is that too much to ask? Is it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonzai-bunny asked for teen!Howard gets magicked/time traveled to the Tower in present day. Tony does not have time for this shit.

"No." Tony crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the boy across the room who was studiously taking apart a cell phone. "Nope. No way. Not a chance."

"Tony," Pepper said, her voice low, "he's your father." 

"Which is exactly why that little.... twerp is not staying here." Tony yelled at the boy, "You're not staying here!"

Howard looked up from the cell phone and gave Tony a look like he was crazy or something. "Good. I wanna go home."

"See." He gestured expansively. "He wants to go home." 

"And I'm sure that after you're done with your temper tantrum, you'll get to work on that. In the meantime, he needs a place to stay." Pepper raised her eyebrows. "Are you telling me that you trust SHIELD to take care of him?"

He clenched his jaw and gave her a mutinous stare, which immediately collapsed under her calm look. "He's tiny. He's… he's a kid!"

"I'm fourteen," Howard said. "I'm not a kid, I'm a man. I got a job an' everything."

"Stop listening to our conversation!" Tony shot at him.

"Quit yellin'!"

Tony cursed. "This better not be magic, because if it is, I'm gonna draw and quarter Loki. I swear I will."

Pepper rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "Just get to work. I'll keep Howard entertained." 

"Okay." Tony turned, as if to head out the door, the stopped. He looked over his shoulder. "Keep Rogers away from him, will you?"

"Why? He might like talking to someone from his own time." 

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. "But I don't think it'd be good for him. I don't think it'd be good for either of them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for: Howard/Bucky; with your wonderful sub!Howard with a dom!Bucky.

It was the middle of the night and Howard was working the schematics for a new weapon when he heard footsteps. He put down his pencil, turned around, and smiled when he saw who it was. He got to his feet and stretched.

"What are you doing up, Barnes? I thought Steve sent you boys to bed early."

"He did." Bucky sauntered over and didn't stop until they were practically touching. "Luckily, I'm best friends with the guy. I've pulled him outta enough fires that he looks away when I sneak out of the barracks at night. "

"But *why* are you sneaking out of the barracks?"

Bucky leaned in close, so that they were practically sharing breath; Howard's eyes fluttered close, waiting for a kiss that didn't come. Instead, Bucky shifted and whispered into Howard's ear, "There's this eager little sub that's dying for my cock."

Howard's eyes snapped open and he shoved Bucky away. "Then maybe you ought to go find him!"

Bucky stumbled away, laughing. "Aw, don't be that way, baby. You know I treat you good. C'mere and give me a kiss." He took Howard's hand and tugged. "C'mere."

Howard rolled his eyes; he shouldn't encourage Bucky, he really shouldn't. Bucky gathered him close and kissed him. "I'm not little."

"No, you're not.' Bucky leered and crowded him up against the table. "But you are eager, aren't you?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe. A little."

"That's my boy." Bucky nipped at Howard's lower lip. "Wanna play a game?"

Howard's breath hitched in his throat. "Yeah, yeah, I wanna play a game."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My partner in crime asked for: The Winter Soldier is found while Steve is still Discovering America. After Bucky gets his brain scrubbed Tony invites him to stay at the Tower. Pepper never was with Tony-Tony never was anything except Out and Proud (and Loud). Tony and Bucky hit it off. Boy, do they. When Steve returns he wants in on the action, but he's afraid his inexperience willl show. So when he discovers video of Tony and Bucky having sex (just lying around, neither Tony nor Bucky is shy) he watches. And watches.

Steve doesn't mean to watch it, not the first time at any rate. As soon as he sees what it is, he turns it off immediately—and why was it on the laptop Tony lent him? Those acts should be kept private.

But he has no excuse the second time. Or the third. No excuse except that he wants that with them, wants to feel their bodies against his, wants to kiss their mouths, wants to lie with them after.

Only he doesn't know how to ask. Tony has never been his friend and Bucky… He doesn't know who he's supposed to be, much less who Bucky is now. They used to be able to talk, they used to be best friends. But everything is different and the words that used to come so easily stick to his tongue.

Bucky used to be able to tell what he needed, but now there's Tony and together they use up all the words, so there's nothing left for him. 

So he watches instead, touches himself, lives with the shame, and pretends to be happy for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for Steve committing suicide and Bucky finding him.

Bucky's hands are tacky with blood. It's not the first time, probably not the last, but this is different. This is Steve's blood.

He vaguely remembers his mom's death, the way his relatives had put her in her best dress and laid her out on the bed. He remembers touching her hand, remembers how cold it was. He doesn't want to touch Steve again. He doesn't want to feel how cold Steve's skin is. 

"You stupid son of a bitch," he says, voice rough. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say something?"

But Steve doesn't respond. Steve is never going to respond. And—

He should wash his hands. He should wash his hands and call someone: the police or Tony. But that would mean walking away from Steve. And he can't. He—

He can't let them see Steve this way: small and empty. He should clean them both up. He should dress Steve in his favorite clothes and lay him out on the bed. He should clean up the blood. He should… but he won't. He *can't*. Not yet. 

"Okay," he says. "Okay, it's just gonna be you and me for a while, I just need a minute, then I'll clean you up. I—" His voice breaks, but he soldiers through, "I'll always be here to pick you up, Stevie. I'll always be here to clean you up."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Deathfic, gore, dark!Howard

Howard loves machines. He can open them up, look at their wheels and cogs and intricate parts and know everything about them. Not so with people. He knows. He tried. He opened up Steve, sliced through skin and muscle, pulled apart his rib cage, but nothing made sense. He touched Steve's organs, tasted his blood, but it didn't help. So he stitched Steve back together, almost as good as new. 

He doesn't understand it. He doesn't understand why people can't be more like machines. They're easy. Knowable. 

Maybe he needs to try harder. Maybe he needs a new test subject.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> definesane asked for anyone watching reality television.

Howard did not watch TV; he found it mind-numbingly boring. But there wasn't much to do when he was laid up in bed with several cracked ribs and a broken leg.

"It's your own fault. I *told* you to stick to the bunny slope. Now if you try to get up again, I'll break your other leg." Maria plopped Tony onto the bed and kissed Howard's forehead. Then she looked at Tony and said, "If it even looks like he's going to make a hop for it, yell."

The toddler gave her a determined look and nodded.

Howard tried bribery: candy, electronics, his own car, but Tony would not be swayed. Obviously, he loved his mother best. Damn them both. 

They wound up watching several hours of PBS—Sesame Street, Barney, and Clifford the Big Red Dog—before Tony fell asleep. He considered trying to get out of bed, but he hurt too much. Instead, he flipped through the channels, stopping every once in awhile to see if anything caught his eye.

The models in bikinis were certainly eye-catching. 

***** 

"Time for your medicine," Maria said, walking into the room.

Howard promptly shushed her; Tony mimicked him. "It's the last judging."

"Mommy, Tyra's judging." Tony glared at her.

"Tyra…" Maria frowned and looked at the TV screen. "Are you watching America's Next Top Model?"

Howard flapped a hand at her. "It was either this or Jersey Shore. And I'm not watching fucking Jersey Shore, Maria. A man's got to have some limits."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, and Howard Stark all meet for the first time when they enlist in the 107th regiment for WWII.

Howard knows he won't be allowed to enlist; his dad will make sure of that. His contributions to the war effort will be intellectual, not physical. Play to your strengths, his father will say, slapping Howard so hard on the back that he'll stumble. 

It's one of the reasons he's in Brooklyn and not Manhattan.

He looks over at the two fellas arguing softly next to him. 

"They're not gonna let you enlist, Steve. Why don't you just go home," the brunet says. 

"Bucky, I'm doing this," the blond, Steve, replies and crosses his arms over his skinny chest. "Now leave it alone!" 

Howard can see that Bucky's got a point—Steve looks like a feather will knock him over. 

"Hey!" Bucky's voice is sharp and Howard realizes he's talking to him. "What're you looking at?"

"Nothing." Howard shrugs and gives an apologetic smile. "I just know how your friend feels."

Bucky gives him a once over. "What? You got flat feet?"

No, just a rich father. He opens his mouth to respond, when someone—the bodyguard he thought he lost a good hour ago—looms over him. "You found me," he says.

"Yes, sir," Coombs says, then gestures to the front where Howard's father is talking to the enlistment officer. "You should get dressed, Mr. Stark." 

"Yeah." Howard closes his eyes and sighs. "Yeah, I guess I better." He gets to his feet and turns to Steve. "Good luck."

Steve frowns at him, eyes darting from Howard, to his father, to the guard, then back again. "You, too." 

He smiles, salutes them both, then grabs his clothes. When his father starts yelling, he wants to be well away from the recruitment center.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for howard/bucky, d/s au where steve is howard's dom but howard's in heat and and bucky has to take over?

Heats were a damn inconvenience and they served no purpose whatsoever for a male submissive; Steve couldn’t get him pregnant, no matter how much they fucked. Howard hated them—well, no, he didn't hate them when Steve was around, but Steve wasn't. Steve was on a mission with Carter and Howard's heat was early and God, he was burning up from the inside out. 

He buried his face against Steve's pillow, breathing in his dom's scent, and rutted against the mattress. The bed squeaked rhythmically and the sheets under his cock grew damp with his precome and he *still* ached. He needed someone inside of him. He needed *Steve* inside of him. 

Or, at this point, a reasonable facsimile. 

There was a knock at the door and Howard almost told them to go away, then he heard Bucky's voice through the door. 

"Howard? Are you okay in there?"

"Come in," he rasped out, toes curling at the idea that was forming in his brain. Bucky was Steve's best friend. Steve had shared Howard with Bucky before. He scrambled onto his hands and knees, just as Bucky opened the door and stepped in.

"Jesus." Bucky reeled slightly, then quickly closed the door behind him. "You're in heat. I thought you had another two weeks?"

"Me, too." Howard panted harshly and rocked on his hands and knees. "Bucky… please?"

"Please? Please, what?" Bucky pressed back against the wall, his face flushed, hands curling into fists.

"Help me." He whined softly. "Please, help me. It hurts and I know Steve would want you to help me. He wouldn’t want me to hurt. God, you need to! I'll do anything, Bucky. *Anything*."

Bucky took a step closer to the bed, then another. "I shouldn't."

"I miss him," Howard said, his body trembling violently. "I miss him so much. Please don't make me suffer through this by myself. Bucky?"

"Fuck." Bucky worried at his bottom lip, then cursed again and quickly stripped out of his clothes. "If Steve gets mad, I'm blaming you." 

He nodded frantically and rolled his hips, trying to entice Bucky to hurry. "I'm slick for you. Bucky, I'm wet and loose and ready for you."

Bucky growled softly and shoved Howard onto his back. Then he grabbed Howard by the wrists, forced his hands up, and tied them to the headboard using one of Howard's ties. "I bet you are, you little slut. Were you fucking yourself with your fingers? Huh? Imagining your dom's cock up your ass?"

"Yeah," he moaned, wrapping his legs around Bucky's waist and arching up. "Please!"

"Sweet boy." Bucky nuzzled his throat. "That's what Steve calls you, isn't it? His sweet boy." Howard's chest ached and he made a noise of distress; Bucky shushed him. "I'll take care of his sweet boy until he comes back." Then Bucky shifted and pushed into him.

Howard gave a hoarse cry and let his heat wash away everything but the pleasure.

***** 

He ached everywhere and he was so exhausted that he could barely keep his eyes open. Not that he needed to. His heat was over with, he could sleep for as long as he wanted, no one would bother him. 

Bucky gently stroked his hair and cradled him close. "You were perfect," he said. "Now sleep."

Howard closed his eyes and let out a soft breath.

***** 

The next time he woke, he immediately sensed the difference. He smiled and buried his face against Steve's chest, breathing in his scent.

"You're finally awake." Steve pressed a kiss to his hair. "I thought you were going to sleep the day away, sweet boy."

"When'd you get back?" Howard looked up at him.

Steve shrugged. "Long enough to debrief and shower. I heard you had a tough time while I was away. I'm sorry I missed your heat."

"Not your fault." Howard searched Steve's face. "You're not mad are you? That Bucky helped me?"

"Are you still my boy?" Steve asked.

"Always." He stroked Steve's cheek. "I’ll always be your boy. Just yours."

Steve smiled and kissed him, slow and sweet and possessive all at once. "Then I'm not mad."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for Isolation (cave/cabin snowed in/plane crash/raft on ocean/desert island) Steve and Tony, friction in isolation wears away the rough edges.

They'd been alone in the cabin for three hours, twenty-one minutes, and fifteen seconds when Tony gave in to his desire and sucker punched  
Captain America.

It hurt.

It hurt *so* good.

Then it hurt really bad because Captain America punched him back.

"Son of a bitch," he said, holding his nose. "If you broke it, I'm suing."

Steve just grinned at him--and it wasn't a nice grin either-- and made a 'come on' gesture. 

Tony narrowed his eyes, feeling the anger in the pit of his stomach grow exponentially. Before he could talk himself out of it, he let out a roar and ran at Steve.

It wasn't pretty. Steve was younger, sort of, faster, and, hello, at the peak of human perfection. Tony didn't stand a chance. Luckily, Steve seemed content to dodge Tony's punches until he collapsed into a heap on the floor, sweaty and panting. 

"Uncle," he croaked and closed his eyes. "Oh, god, my hands are going numb. I think I'm having a stroke. I wanna be buried naked, Steve, and standing up. Tell Pepper, will you?"

Steve settled on the ground next to him and rolled his eyes. "You're not having a stroke."

"How would you know?" Tony opened an eye. "You're not a doctor."

"If you're going to die of anything, it'll be because you pickled your liver." Steve gave him a small, sly, grin. "You drink like a fish."

He snorted, then groaned. "Ouch."

The grin slid off Steve's face. "Sorry about the nose."

"Yeah, well, sorry I bruised my knuckles on your face." Tony signed and nudged Steve's hip. "So are we good now?"

"Dunno." Steve shrugged. "You think we've done enough... what did Natasha call it? Oh, yeah, alpha male posturing?" 

"I think if I do any more I may wind up in the hospital." He carefully sat up. "You think they got aspirin around here?"

"I think I saw a bottle of whiskey in the cupboard." Steve smiled and Tony laughed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for Bucky walks in on Steve and Howard having sex, and he didn't know Steve was gay. Mild homophobia, but his brotherly feels for Steve wins out. 
> 
> Warning: Homophobic language.

Bucky was alone in the barracks, half a bottle of scotch in front of him, when Steve came into the room and sat down. "You're queer," he said, staring past Steve to the far wall.

"Yeah." Steve's voice was soft and unsure, the way it had been those first few months after his mom died.

He blinked and turned his gaze to Steve. "You and *Stark*—" He couldn’t even finish the sentence.

"Yeah."

"I don’t know what I'm supposed to do here, Steve. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel." He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a growl of frustration. "You're a pansy! You're—You lied to me."

Steve shook his head. "I never lied to you, Buck. *Never*."

"You let me think you were something you weren't! Unless…" Bucky knew he was grasping at straws. "Stark's charming. He's charming and rich and—"

"No," Steve said, firmly. "Howard's not my first."

Something inside of Bucky deflated then, and he found himself staring at the scratched and scarred table. 

"I'm still the guy I was yesterday." Steve started to reach out, but Bucky glared and he let his hand drop to the table. "I didn’t tell you because I was afraid. I was afraid you… I was afraid you'd hate me." Steve crossed his arms over his chest and hunched his shoulders and for a moment he looked like the scared kid Bucky used to know, before life had left him raw and angry. 

"I don't hate you," he said, because he didn't. He couldn't. They'd done too much for each other, meant too much to each other, for him to hate Steve. "I just feel like I don't know you. Like I never knew you."

"You do," Steve cried. "Bucky, you know me better than anyone. You always have."

He looked at Steve then, Steve who looked hopeful, and scared because he was hopeful, and knew that with one word he could shatter their friendship into a million pieces. If that's what he wanted. 

Was that what he wanted? Did he want to break Steve? Steve who braved court-martial and HYDRA to save his life; Steve who never knew when to shut up or when to quit; Steve who was there for Bucky through thick and thin… Steve who was more than his best friend, who was his brother. 

Bucky let out an almost hysterical laugh and shook his head. 

"Bucky?" Steve swallowed hard, his fingers twitching like he wanted to try to reach out again.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then he said, "Stark, really? I know he's rich, but, God, Steve, you could do so much better."

Steve let out a bark of laughter. When he replied, his voice trembled. "He's a good guy, Bucky. Better than he lets on. You'll see." 

"He treats you right?" Because if he didn't, Bucky was gonna snap the guy's fingers, one by one.

"Yeah. He treats me real good." Steve gave him a tentative smile; Bucky cleared his throat and smiled back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My partner in crime asked for: Steve finds a lost puppy and brings it to the Tower meaning to give it a bath and a meal before turning it over to the proper authorities. Avengers Tower is no place for pets. Only it promptly gets lost again. What happens when Tony finds it?

When Steve found the puppy, it was eating Tony’s intestines. Steve let out a gasp and the puppy lifted its head, saw him, and wagged its tail furiously, Then it bounded towards him, its gore-slick paws sliding on the floor. He took a step back, then another, before screaming for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My partner in crime loves happy endings and since this was her request, she wrote an addendum: http://feng-shui-house.dreamwidth.org/1327824.html


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Skull and Zola, workers in a bratwurst factory.

"This isn't a good idea," Zola said after he finished vomiting. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and refused to look at the carcass Schmidt was carving.

Schmidt sneered. "What is your suggestion for disposing of the body?"

"We could throw it in the harbor!"

"You're a fool," Schmidt hissed. "Go get the bleach. We'll need it once I'm finished."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard/Maria, fur bikini.

"What do you think?" Maria asked and struck a seductive pose on the bed. All she wore was a fur bikini. "It's mink."

Howard clasped his hands behind his back so he wouldn't touch, at least not yet. "You look like a cavewoman."

"I thought that was the point. You Tarzan, me Jane." She lowered her eyelashes and smirked. "You're not getting cold feet are you? This bikini was expensive and it's not like I can wear it outside the bedroom." 

"No. No I…" He swallowed hard. "It's perfect. You're perfect." 

"Good. Then get your butt over here. The mink's really soft; makes you want to rub your face all over it." 

He practically tripped over his own feet getting to the bed.


	15. Steve/Tony-jawline kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Tony jawline kiss

Steve stood at the window, staring out at the city, trying not to think about everything that he'd lost, when Tony stumbled into the room. 

Tony's hair was disheveled, suit rumpled, and he had a look of amusement on his face. "Steve," he said, drawing out Steve's name, and tripping over his own two feet.

Steve caught Tony before he hurt himself, and made a face when the smell of Tony's breath actually made his nostrils burn. "What the hell have you been drinking?"

Tony grinned. "I think the better question is, what haven't I been drinking." 

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Let's get some water into you."

"Much rather something else." Tony leered. 

"Some aspirin, too. You're not gonna thank yourself tomorrow." Steve put his arm around Tony's waist and prepared to haul him to the kitchen, then to bed.

"Steve, wait. Wait." Tony hooked an arm over his neck and leaned in.

Steve turned his head just in time and felt Tony's warm, wet mouth on his jaw.

"Spoilsport." Tony pouted at him and he couldn't help but smile.

"Try again when you're sober," he said.


	16. Bucky/Howard- forceful kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky/Howard: forceful kiss

They were drunk. That was the excuse Howard would later give. They were drunk and giddy and Steve had been shot his last mission out. So when he and Barnes stumbled out of the bar into the alley to get some fresh air—or not so fresh, the alley smelled of garbage—Howard felt the sudden urge to kiss someone.

So he did.

He slammed Barnes against the brick wall of the building and kissed him hard and purposefully. Barnes grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and deepened the kiss.   
They rutted up against each other and the kiss went on and on. Howard's mouth felt bruised but he couldn't stop kissing Barnes. Didn't want to stop kissing Barnes. It all felt too good. 

Then his pleasure peaked and he let out a strangled cry, shuddering against Barnes.  
When they pulled away from each other, Howard grimace. Barnes staggered away and vomited up against the wall—that wasn't Howard's fault, it was the booze.

Howard straightened his clothes. "We should get back to base."

"Yeah," Barnes said, his voice shaking, and wiped his mouth on his sleeve "I wanna check up on Steve."

He nodded and followed Barnes out of the alley.


	17. Howard/Bucky- gentle kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky/Howard have a gentle peck. Set in the Love You To Pieces 'verse.

Howard fought back a smile when Bucky came into the lab. It was the middle of the night and he was the only one working and he should have known Bucky would find his way here.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, Barnes? I thought you and the boys were heading out early tomorrow," he said

Bucky sauntered over and leaned a hip against Howard's worktable. "Not tired. Thought I'd see what you were up to."

He gestured to the machine laid out in front of him. "I'm working."

"You're always working." Bucky reached over and stroked the back of Howard's neck. "Take a break."

He wanted to. God, how he wanted to, but he'd promised Phillips he'd have this done by morning and he'd need every minute. "Can't." he said, giving Bucky an apologetic smile.

"Not even ten minutes?" Bucky sounded disappointed. 

Howard shook his head. "When you get back I promise I'll give you my undivided attention for one whole night."

"Liar,' Bucky said.

He looked up at Bucky. "I *promise*."

"I'll hold you to that." Bucky leaned down and kissed him gently on the mouth.

He smiled. "Get to bed, soldier. That's an order."

"Sir, yes, sir!"


	18. Howard/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard/Tony, forceful kiss.

Howard wasn't sure where the hell he'd went wrong. They'd been talking—no, Howard should be honest—they'd been yelling at one another. That's all they ever did these days. Not even Maria could stop them, not since Tony hit puberty and decided that he knew it all. 

They'd been yelling and he'd called Tony a child and… and… Tony had shoved him hard enough that he'd stumbled, caught himself on the couch to keep from falling. Then Tony had advanced on him and Howard clenched his hands into fists, ready to defend himself. 

Only Tony hadn't hit him. What Tony had done was worse. Tony had grabbed him by his shirt, hauled him forward and kissed him. Kissed him with all the pent up rage one eighteen year old could hold.

It had hurt. 

Howard had been shocked, shocked and… No, just shocked. That's all he had allowed himself to feel. He'd shoved Tony away. Or maybe Tony had pulled himself away, Howard couldn't really remember. 

Then with a horrified look, Tony had half-stumbled out of the room, leaving Howard to stare blankly at his retreat. 

Howard scrubbed at his mouth, but the taste of Tony's lips lingered. Fuck, he needed a drink. He needed something to make him forget. If he could forget. God, he hoped he could forget.


	19. Howard/Bucky- then there's tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard/Bucky: then there's tongue.

"You promised," Bucky said, pinning Howard to the wall.

"I know." Howard put his hands on Bucky's chest and pushed slightly, not enough to actually move him, though. "But I have a million thing to do before the end of the week."

"You promised *twice*. You breaking your promise, Stark?" Bucky cupped his face and smiled at him. "To a *soldier*? To a man who is putting his butt on the line every damn day to make sure you're safe?"

Howard raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't say *every* day."

"How do I shut you up?"

"I can think of one way." He smiled and pushed his hips against Bucky's. Yeah, he had a lot to do, but a few hours break wouldn't kill him.

"That's why you're the genius." Bucky kissed him, gently at first, then with more force. Howard moaned melting into the kiss, lips parting for Bucky's tongue. Mmm, yes, that was good. That was great. 

When Bucky final broke the kiss, Howard groaned. "All right, fine," he said, breathing heavily. "I did promise you, after all." 

Bucky laughed and kissed him again.


	20. Howard/Peggy- Kissing in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard/Peggy, kissing in the rain

Peggy had lost her umbrella, and her gun, three blocks ago and she was soaked through from the rain. That, however, was less important than the two armed men currently chasing after her though the streets of New York City. She paused to catch her breath and weigh her options. None were immediately forthcoming in the sea of umbrellas and dark suits. Her pulse raced when she saw the armed men weave through the crowd towards her.

Then she heard it, her saving grace, a laugh from a man she hadn't seen in two years. Howard Stark was standing under an awning, talking animatedly to a young man. She raced towards him, waving. "Howard! Howard Stark!"

He turned from the young man and scanned the crowd. She could tell when he first saw her, because his face broke out into a wide grin. He opened his mouth to call to her; that would be unfortunate. 

Peggy flung herself into his arms and kissed him, hard and frantic. For one moment, he froze, but only a moment, then he gripped her by the waist and kissed her just as frantically. She broke the kiss before it became obscene and whispered into his ear. "Please tell me you have a gun."

His hands tightened on her waist and he whispered back, "The men in the bad suits?" She nodded and he kissed her cheek. "If I take care of it, will you go to lunch with me?"

Her laughter had a slight edge to it. "If you take care of it, we'll go to lunch. But if you find me some dry clothes, I'll marry you."

"One step at a time, my dear. One step at a time." Howard murmured softly to his companion and the young man nodded grimly. "Do you like Italian?" 

Peggy hugged him and brushed her mouth against his. "I love it."


End file.
